icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 NAHL Season
This is the 2011-12 North American Hockey League season. Franchise Changes *The Owatonna Express were sold and relocated to Texas and became the Odessa Jackalopes, replacing the Central Hockey League franchise by the same name. *The Motor City Metal Jackets relocated to New York and became the Jamestown Ironmen. *The Kalamazoo Jr. K-Wings were added as an expansion team. Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Central Bismarck Bobcats 60 45 13 - 2 237 160 92 Alexandria Blizzard 60 40 15 - 5 212 156 85 Austin Bruins 60 36 18 - 6 198 162 78 Aberdeen Wings 60 29 24 - 7 187 177 65 Minot Minotauros 60 7 49 - 4 104 252 18 MidWest St. Louis Bandits 60 42 15 - 3 239 148 87 Janesville Jets 60 37 18 - 5 174 134 79 Springfield Jr. Blues 60 31 27 - 2 202 190 64 Coulee Region Chill 60 18 35 - 7 162 229 43 Chicago Hitmen 60 13 42 - 5 166 310 31 North Port Huron Fighting Falcons 60 38 19 - 3 203 159 79 Kalamazoo Jr. K-Wings 60 37 18 - 4 213 171 78 Traverse City North Stars 60 34 20 - 6 200 158 74 Michigan Warriors 60 23 32 - 5 163 212 51 Jamestown Ironmen 60 19 36 - 5 148 211 43 South Amarillo Bulls 60 46 7 - 7 263 136 99 Topeka RoadRunners 60 38 18 - 4 197 152 80 Texas Tornado 60 36 16 - 8 215 159 80 Odessa Jackalopes 60 27 28 - 5 153 176 59 Corpus Christi IceRays 60 26 29 - 5 169 199 57 Wichita Falls Wildcats 60 20 35 - 5 149 204 45 New Mexico Mustangs 60 18 39 - 3 166 269 39 West Fairbanks Ice Dogs 60 39 13 - 8 225 163 86 Wenatchee Wild 60 36 17 - 7 165 102 79 Alaska Avalanche 60 35 19 - 6 192 173 76 Kenai River Brown Bears 60 31 25 - 4 186 189 66 Fresno Monsters 60 27 23 - 10 167 179 64 Dawson Creek Rage 60 12 44 - 4 139 264 28 Robertston Cup Playoffs Division Semifinals *Bismarck defeated Aberdeen 3 games to 1 (7-1, 3-5, 3-0, 5-3) *Austin defeated Alexandria 3 games to 1 (4-2, 0-5, 4-0, 3-2) *St. Louis defeated Coulee Region 3 games to none (5-0, 6-0, 3-1) *Springfield defeated Janesville 3 games to 2 (2-0, 4-7, 3-1, 1-2, 1-0) *Port Huron defeated Michigan 3 games to 1 (2-5, 5-1, 3-1, 5-2) *Kalamazoo defeated Traverse City 3 games to 1 (4-0, 7-3, 2-6, 3-2) *Amarillo defaeted Odessa 3 games to 1 (5-2, 1-5, 4-3, 4-1) *Topeka defeated Texas 3 games to none (2-1, 4-2, 4-3) *Fairbanks defeated Kenai River 3 games to none (3-0, 4-0, 3-2) *Wenatchee defeated Alaska 3 games to 2 (4-1, 1-2, 2-3, 7-1, 2-1) Division Finals *Bismarck defeated Austin 3 games to 1 (6-3, 3-4, 3-2, 4-1) *St. Louis defeated Springfield 3 games to 1 (8-1, 0-1, 3-2, 5-3) *Port Huron defeated Kalamazoo 3 games to 1 (4-2, 5-2, 1-2, 4-0) *Amarillo defeated Topeka 3 games to 1 (8-6, 3-0, 3-6, 3-1) *Fairbanks defeated Wenatchee 3 games to none (5-2, 2-1, 3-1) Round Robin *Amarillo defeated Texas 3-2 (ot) *Port Huron defeated Bismarck 5-1 *St. Louis defeated Fairbanks 3-1 *Bismarck defeated St. Louis 3-2 *Fairbanks defeated Amarillo 3-1 *Texas defeated Port Huron 5-4 *Amarillo defeated Bismarck 6-2 *Fairbanks defeated Port Huron 4-3 *St. Louis defeated Texas 3-2 (ot) Semifinals *St. Louis defeated Amarillo 3-2 *Texas defeated Fairbanks 4-3 (ot) Final *Texas defeated St. Louis 4-3 (ot) Category:NAHL seasons Category:2012 in hockey Category:North American Hockey League